


Kaiser the cat

by Aquaticnaho



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a prompt, Kouichi got a cat, Secret Santamon 2018, Takouji if you squint, and Kouji is suspicious of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticnaho/pseuds/Aquaticnaho
Summary: “Kouichi, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’ve adopted a murderous creature” Kouji stated flatly, looking at Kouichi with disdain as the older twin walked into the apartment living room.Kouichi blinked, confusion written on his face. “Murderous creature?” He asked.“THAT” Kouji pointed across the room from where he was sitting on the council, at a black cat, who was sitting on the table, staring at them both.-------Fluff fic where Kouichi adopts a cat and Kouji is suspicious of it.





	Kaiser the cat

“Kouichi, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’ve adopted a murderous creature” Kouji stated flatly, looking at Kouichi with disdain as the older twin walked into the apartment living room.

Kouichi blinked, confusion written on his face. “Murderous creature?” He asked.

“ _THAT_ ” Kouji pointed across the room from where he was sitting on the council, at a black cat, who was sitting on the table, staring at them both.

The older twin blinked again, before looking between cat and his brother. “Him? What do you mean Murderous creature?” Kouichi asked.

“Kouichi I’m 99% sure it’s evil” Kouji said, glaring at the cat. “I mean, have you see it’s eyes? Creepy”

Kouichi looked back at the cat, who was now busy cleaning itself and obviously ignoring both the occupants in the room. The older twin snorted out loud, supressing a laugh at his brothers expense. But he then burst into giggles

“Kouichi don’t you laugh! I’m dead serious!” Kouji shouted, glaring at Kouichi.

“Pfft! _Him?_ A murderous creature?” Kouichi said, wiping a tear from his eye as he restrained himself from laughing. “Kaiser doesn’t do anything all day except sleep! He’s a lazy cat who eats and sleeps. Not an evil creature of the night Kouji”

Kouji gave a groan in return, which sounded like he was muttering under his breath so Kouichi didn’t hear.

“Anyway Kouji, you don’t dislike cats do you? You’re not nervous around cats or avoid them from memory” Kouichi asked after he had finished his giggling fit.

Kouji frowned, looking away. “No, I don’t.” He muttered.

“Then what’s your problem with Kaiser? also don’t call him an “it” that’s rude” Kouichi scolded.

Kouji sighed. “Like I said, I’m positive he’s the devil incarnate, he’s got that, that, _LOOK_ about him!”

Kouji gestured towards Kaiser, who was now snoozing in the midday sun and Kouichi gave a loud sigh

“Bro, I think you’ve been watching too many late night horror shows with Takuya, that sort of thing can be bad for your health” Kouichi stated before turning around to head towards the kitchen.

Back on the couch, Kouji groaned into his hands, trying to avoid looking at the black cat that has being giving him evil looks the entire day

“Oh yeah!” Kouichi stuck his head around the door frame as a grin appeared on his face ”Doesn’t Takuya frequently bring home stray animals he’s found?”

“Kouichi, _please_ don’t remind me.” Kouji said, his voice muffled by his hands.


End file.
